


The Conquering Lion

by Knight_Shade



Series: One Day Dabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Emotions, Fear, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: "That’s the problem with my classmates, they think Gryffindor house is all about adrenaline highs and never backing down from a challenge; especially when said challenge is dumb. There are different ways to be brave, for example, keeping a straight face as your worst fear appears before your eyes."





	The Conquering Lion

“There goes the ‘ _Gryffindor_ ’” a student dressed in red trimmed robes calls out to me as I walk past. The small group of students from my own house burst into laughter as I walk past without so much as a falter in my step. None of my fellow third years believe the sorting hat put me in the right house.

 

“You won't even eat an acid pop on a dare, how are you brave” my housemates sneer.

 

“Yes, you are smart, but I love talking to you because you are so creative” my Ravenclaw friends tell me while trying to change my red robes blue.

 

“If you want that kind of job you will need connections” my Slytherin friends smirk hopping to add another to their ranks.

 

“You are such a good friend and always know just what to say, you are always welcome in Hufflepuff” I’m told with a sweet smile. By far the bluntest offer, but still far off the mark. I’m a Gryffindor through and through and today's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson might just show everyone how true that is.

 

Today we are going to come face to face with a real boggart. While our professor is giving us the rundown on boggarts and the spell we will be practicing, I’m mentally dreading my worst fear materializing. I’m sure everyone else feels the same, but how am I supposed to make _that_ funny? What will my friends think when they see? I don’t get much time to ponder as when the professor asks us to line up, I’m shoved to the front of the line with mutters of “Should be easy for a Gryffindor; or are you too scared?”. That’s the problem with my classmates, they think Gryffindor house is all about adrenaline highs and never backing down from a challenge; _especially_ when said challenge is dumb. There are different ways to be brave, for example, keeping a straight face as your worst fear appears before your eyes; _wearing your face_.

 

The chatter in the room cuts out immediately as my doppelganger emerges from the closet in front of us. She saunters out with a smirk on her lips and a knowing glint in her eyes. She is every bit as intelligent, creative, ambitious, and cunning as I am. She knows the value of true loyalty and knows just what to say in order to keep it. She has all the same strengths I do, because it's not my strengths that scare me. It’s how I could use them.

 

The only thing that separates us is the red trim of our robes, mine a mark of pride; hers a trail of blood. She does not care for others beyond how they benefit her; yet she still understands people on a deep level. She can spot every weakness and strength I do, but she will not hesitate to exploit them. While I wish only to lift my friends up to be better versions of themselves, she sharpens them like the weapons she sees them as.

 

I know all of this because she lives inside my head. She tells me every day that I’m not good enough, that I have no “real” friends. She colors the world in dreadful hues, and every day I smile anyway. I fight every day to be a good person, so finding her before my eyes is not a surprise. In fact, I’m glad I finally have the chance to knock her on her ass. A matching smirk begins to form on my face. True the difference between us is subtle but it can be seen in a single word; “chivalry”.

 

I will not allow her to harm anyone, body, mind or soul. So, when she opens her mouth to speak, her words are drowned out by the echo of my voice.

 

“Riddikulus!”

 

She looks down at herself to find she is wearing the most hodgepodge outfit in existence. It has every color in the rainbow and many different types of fabric. Not one bit matches another and its borderline painful to look at. I burst out laughing at my first attempt at sewing, now modeled by my evil twin. My laughter shocks my classmates back to reality, and the lesson continues normally.  But now they know that my smile is a shield to protect the world from a much greater threat. That my kindness is a testament to victory.

 

Some did not understand why my boggart was myself, but those that did never questioned my Lion heart again. For how can someone who conquers their worst fear everyday belong anywhere but Gryffindor?


End file.
